


Fond Denial

by yffismydrug



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Jongup - Freeform, M/M, Smut, aboverse, bap - Freeform, daehyung, daeup, royaltyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Daehyun, an alpha prince, is to marry an omega prince from another kingdom. But after his father has made attempts to set him up with other omega’s, he is not looking forward to meeting this new omega, Jongup. With a ball being held in their honor, how with Daehyun handle all of this? Is marriage in his future? Or can he shove off this omega like he has the others?





	Fond Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my AFF account on August 20, 2017

A loud crash came from behind a closed door in the castle of the Jung kingdom. More crashes soon followed along with a terribly loud scream.

“Daehyun...please calm down,” Yongguk urged as he stayed a bit back from the fuming prince.

“Calm…? You want me to stay calm!?” Daehyun asked before raking his fingers through his dark blonde hair. “Did you not just hear what my father said? Were you not standing next to me!?”

“I was,” Yongguk answered with a curt nod of his head.

“Then how are you calm!?” he shouted again, throwing a scroll to the floor in the process, only to have it unroll and lay disheveled on the floor.

“It was bound to happen eventually...you know marriages are planned,” Yongguk stated with a small sigh.

“You're me guard, Yongguk. At least be annoyed with me…” Daehyun stated before slouching down into a chair.

“Sorry...I just don't see the big deal. You're an alpha...he's a royal omega...where's the problem?” Yongguk questioned.

“The...the problem is that I want to find my mate! Not just some horny little omega looking for alpha cock to suck and bounce on!” Daehyun exclaimed before standing up and toppling his chair backwards.

“I'm sure everything will be alright, Daehyun,” Yongguk assured him.

“Pft…easy for you to say. You're a beta… you can mate with whoever you want. You don't have these… these urges!”

Yongguk had this conversation multiple times with Daehyun and was no longer phased by his harsh words. All he did was sigh and shake his head.

“And how could my father tell me this when the brat is due here...tomorrow!”

“King Jung most likely waited so you wouldn't have time to flee,” Yongguk pointed out.

“Oh! There's still plenty of time!” Daehyun made a bolt for the door but Yongguk easily grabbed the back of his collar and stopped him. “Ya! Let me go!”

“Just meet him tomorrow, Daehyun. If you really can't stand him I'll talk with your father and his advisors,” Yongguk stated. “Just like what I did with that Choi Junhong omega you couldn't stand for whatever reason. And you didn’t even last an hours with the other omega...what was his name...Yoo Youngjae?”

“They were both practically still a kids!” Daehyun shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

“So were you!”

“Shut up…” Daehyun growled as he pulled himself free from Yongguk’s grasp and straightened his clothes. “I don't even remember the guy’s name who I'm supposed to meet tomorrow…”

“Seriously? You just heard his name not even ten minutes ago!” Yongguk shook his head...this prince was hopeless. “His name is-”

~~~~

“Aahhh Jongup! Don't stick your head out the carriage window!” Himchan lightly scolded before pulling the younger back in, seating him back down with a small sigh.

“Sorry, Himchan. I'm just excited! This is the first alpha prince I'm ever going to meet!” Jongup explained excitedly. “Jung Daehyun...have you heard anything about him?”

“Hmm...I know their kingdom is well loved. King Jung is supportive of his people...I've heard lots of good things about him…” Himchan listed off. “And the queen is kind and considerate...so that’s always a good thing.”

“Yeah, yeah...but what about Daehyun?” Jongup asked again.

“I heard he can be...difficult…” Himchan admitted. “He hasn't met a single omega he's liked yet. Keeps turning down all the matches.”

At that Jongup frown and slouches his shoulders slightly. His first alpha did not sound too pleasant.

“Don't be discouraged. He could really like you!” Himchan added when he saw how down Jongup looked all of the sudden.

“Really? You think so?” the omega asked, tilting his head up a bit.

Himchan nodded and ruffled the other's black hair, causing Jongup to laugh.

“Sometimes you act more like a mother than a guard,” Jongup commented which made Himchan blush.

“B-betas are more caring…” Himchan stated as he placed his hand back in his lap. “Now behave yourself. We don't get there till tomorrow and should be stopping soon for the night.”

Jongup simply nodded his head and giggled. He figured he should give Himchan an easy time for the rest of the journey. After all, who knew what would await them at the Jung Kingdom?

~~~~

Daehyun did not wake up in the best of moods the next day. More servants had been sent to his room than normal. They were rifling through all his clothes, looking for only the best of the best. A bath had been drawn for him even though he had just taken one last night, and although he had protested taking one he had practically been forced into it.

By the time everyone was finished with him it was already 10:00am. Yongguk had been with him the entire time, chuckling at the faces Daehyun had been making throughout the process. Never had the alpha looked this displeased with any situation.

“Why did they spend so much time on me today?” Daehyun groaned as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. “They usually leave me in peace to get ready and I come down when I please.”

“Perhaps your father wants you to make an exceptionally good impression on the Moon Kingdom?” Yongguk asked with a shrug off his shoulders. 

“Bleh...the Moon Kingdom. It doesn’t sound like someone my father would willingly set me up with,” Daehyun commented. “Their omega is probably going to be like an excited puppy that pees himself. I’ll have to get down to his level and say, ‘Hey there Moon Moon! Who’s a good boy!?’.”

“Daehyun!” Yongguk scolded before smacking the prince on the back of the head with enough force to get his displeased point across, but not hard enough to hurt him.

A scowl crossed Daehyun’s face as he left his room and went down to have his breakfast. Yongguk ate with him add they shared a lighthearted conversion. Yongguk only wanted to keep Daehyun in a good mood before Jongup arrived or things would go downhill really quickly. 

“Your Highness,” one of the maids called as she hurried into the dining room. “Moon Jongup has arrived.”

Daehyun put down his fork and pushed his plate back before standing up. 

“Thank you,” Daehyun said with a nod if his head before looking over at Yongguk, who was also standing, and headed into the entrance hall. 

When they arrived, King Jung was already waiting there with the doors open and looking out. Daehyun stood behind him and looked out as well. There were two carriages sitting out front. He saw the king and queen step out of one but saw no sign of Jongup anywhere. All he saw were people lifting large trunks from the back of the carriages and carrying them towards the castle. 

Already bored, Daehyun turned and walked over towards Yongguk. The two whispered back and forth before they heard the sound of shoes heading towards them. Yongguk immediately straightened himself and stood behind Daehyun.

“Son, I would like you to meet King and Queen Moon, and their son, Moon Jongup,” King Jung said with a pleased smile on his face.

“It is a pleasure to meet you King and Queen Moon,” Daehyun greeted with an appropriate bow. Then he looked up towards the little omega. “A pleasure to meet you, Jongup.”

“A-a pleasure to meet you too, Prince Daehyun,” Jongup replied, looking at the alpha with big eyes. 

“Oohhh they look so good together!” Queen Moon stated excitedly. “I can hear those wedding bells already!” she added while looking between the two males.

“W-wedding bells, Queen Moon?” Daehyun questioned while leaning forward a little, wondering why she would sound so confident about a wedding.

“Ah yes! There will be a wedding,” King Jung stated while looking directly at his son. “Weren't you listening when we had our discussion yesterday?”

~~Flashback~~

“What!? Another omega!?” Daehyun shouted. “But father I-”

“I know the whole thing about finding your mate, but what if it’s one of the townspeople? Or someone you'll never meet? You need to marry and produce and heir! And you show no interest in women so we are very limited here, Daehyun!”

Daehyun started pacing around a bit while Yongguk watched him.

“He'll be here early tomorrow…” King Jung rambled on. “Moon Jongup is his name. From a very wealthy kingdom.”

“No...no…” Daehyun kept whispering. 

“Daehyun...please calm down…” Yongguk urged him, not listening closely to the king either.

“And the day after next there will be a wedding,” the king continued.

“I'll be stuck with some whiney omega I share no bond with…” Daehyun complained.

“Daehyun, are you listening to me?” his father then asked rather loudly.

“YES! SURE!” Daehyun burst out. “I'm leaving! This discussion is over!”

With that, he stormed out of the room with Yongguk trailing right behind him, but not before giving the king an apologetic bow.

~~End of Flashback~~

“We will let you be now,” King Moon stated with a nod of his head.

That said, the three of them left without another word.

With an exasperated sigh, Daehyun turned his attention towards Jongup. The younger was standing there with a huge smile on his lips.

“What are you all happy about?” Daehyun asked in an annoyed voice.

“A wedding...our wedding Daehyun!” Jongup exclaimed happily. “We'll be married! Tomorrow from what my father says! And later tonight there will be a celebratory ball held for us!”

“Ah fucking shit…” the older cursed.

“Watch your tongue,” Yongguk scolded lightly along with giving him a nudge.

“Do...do you not like balls?” Jongup questioned with a small frown.

Daehyun gave the other a flat expression. Shocked.

“Are you that dumb?” he questioned.

Jongup’s frown only deepened as he looked down at the floor.

“I get top marks all the time,” the younger explained. “I'm quite smart.”

“Then do the damn math and figure things out for yourself,” Daehyun told him, squinting his eyes and glaring at him.

Looking up from the floor with his eyebrows scrunched together, the younger took a few steps forward.

“You just must be nervous,” he said confidently. “Here, I'll help you!”

Before Daehyun knew what was happening Jongup flung himself onto him in a full on embrace. 

“What the-! Let go!” the alpha shouted angrily.

With a harsh shove, Daehyun sent Jongup toppling to the floor. 

“Jongup!” Himchan called out in worry before kneeling next to the other, helping him up. “Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you must be so rude! Apologize this instant!”

“Himchan it's-”

“Pft! Good luck with that!” Yongguk commented, cutting Jongup off. “Getting him to apologize is like trying to get a bear to walk a tightrope...not happening.”

Himchan straightened up more and walked over to Yongguk.

“I take it you're his guard?” Himchan asked while looking the other up and down a few times.

“Well I'm certainly not his nanny,” Yongguk retorted with a chuckle. 

“Figured so much. A nanny would actually be able to teach him some manners instead of encouraging bad ones,” Himchan fired back with a smirk on his face.

“Why you-!”

Yongguk reached forward and grabbed the front of Himchan’s jacket, yanking him harshly.

“Yongguk...don't waste your energy with him,” Daehyun said with a small sigh. “I want to rest before this ball tonight.”

Yongguk released his hold on Himchan right away and shoved the other backwards. Jongup was right by Himchan, holding onto his arm and asking if he was alright. All the meanwhile, Daehyun and Yongguk were walking away, their shoes echoing in the otherwise empty hall. 

“Himchan...I think something's happening,” Jongup commented as he bit his bottom lip. 

~~~~

Daehyun threw open his bedroom door and instantly started pacing around while tugging at his clothes with uneasiness.

“What's wrong, Daehyun?” Yongguk asked as he closed the door. “I know you're upset about all of this but…you're acting strange…”

“I can feel it…”

“Feel what?”

A whining sound passed Daehyun’s lips before he removed his jacket and pulled his shirt open. 

“Him! His heat! And I can still smell him!” Daehyun shouted almost frantically.

“Could it be he's your-”

“Don't! Don't say it!” Daehyun warned. “That energetic…oblivious...hyped up omega...could never be…” The alpha breathed heavily a couple of times, trying to collect himself.

Yongguk sighed slightly, knowing it was useless to argue. 

“I'll have another bath prepared for you and your evening clothes selected,” Yongguk stated. 

“And have my lunch brought up as well. I want to run into Jongup as little as possible,” Daehyun exclaimed. 

“I’ll have it done,” Yongguk affirmed with a nod of his head. 

~~~~

“You're kidding me, Jongup…” Himchan says one they had reached the room they would be staying in. 

“I'm not. I felt it…when I hugged him. That spark… the warm feeling,” Jongup explained. “My mother’s explained the feeling before...it was that feeling, Himchan.”

“But he was so rude to you!” Himchan interjected. “It can't be!”

“Himchan...I don't think he was aware of any of this about the ball and marriage,” Jongup stated in a hushed voice. 

“What makes you think that?” Himchan questioned as he moved closer to the other male. 

“Either he wasn't told or he didn't listen when he was told…but the whole wedding thing appeared to be new information to him,” Jongup stated explaining. “That would be the reason he isn't thrilled about the ball. He didn't see it coming. If he knew in advance about the wedding he would have expected the need about the ball.”

Himchan raised his eyebrows and nodded his head slightly. That did make logical sense. 

“You were always good at figuring things out. But he was still rude to you,” Himchan reminded him. “No matter status, you should not have been pushed to the floor like that!”

“He might have felt the spark to and been shocked,” Jongup pointed out. 

“I doubt Daehyun or Yongguk have a single nerve in their body that can feel love,” Himchan scowled.

“Able to feel love or not…I'm his after tomorrow…”

~~~~

The night came faster than Daehyun anticipated. The bath and getting more food into his body had helped calm him down greatly. Dressed in his best party clothes which included, jewels, gold, and the finest material money could buy, he started to head down do he could greet guests as they arrived. Thankfully this meant some of his friends would be attending as well. From the sounds of things, his parents had done a phenomenal job invited just about everyone to this ball.

“Behave yourself tonight,” Yongguk told him as they walked down the hall together. “I don't want to break up a fight.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes but nodded his head as well. While he could promise he would be on his best behavior, the behavior of his guests he could not. 

When they reached the main room, there was already a ten person orchestra setting up off to the side, tuning their instruments so they would sound perfect. Daehyun was then thrilled to see Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jungkook already there and talking amongst themselves. 

While Yongguk went to stand guard, Daehyun went to his friends. After all, there was still time to kill before more guests were due to arrive. 

“You're getting married and don't even tell us yourself?” Namjoon asked with a shake of his head once Daehyun was close enough.

“I didn't even know,” Daehyun said in a hushed voice. 

“So where is he anyways?” Jungkook asked as he looked around.

“Hell if I know,” Daehyun said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But can you three do me a favor?”

“What do you have in mind?” Yoongi asked eagerly.

“Give Jongup a hard time tonight,” Daehyun stated. 

“What's a Jongup?” Yoongi asked with his nose scrunched. 

“My soon-to-be mate. That's who,” Daehyun explained. “Just…ruffle his feathers a bit. Make him uncomfortable.”

“And what's the purpose of doing this?” Namjoon questioned. 

“He's too hyped up. Probably lived his whole life sheltered and protected since that's common for male omegas,” Daehyun stated. “He needs to learn everything isn't sunshine and happiness.”

“Harsh…” Jungkook commented.

“Just do it,” Daehyun said in an annoyed voice before turning away from his friends.

“Someone's extra stressed…” Jungkook commented in a sing-song voice.

“Anyone in his position would be,” Namjoon replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Daehyun was standing by the door greeting people and thanking them for coming, even though all he wanted to do was shove them all out along with Jongup and lock the doors behind them. He had just greeted a group of five guests when Jongup appeared to his side.

“Good evening, Daehyun,” the younger greeted, an almost timid smile on his face.

Jongup was wearing expensive looking clothes which Daehyun had expected since he was from a royal household. But Jongup had almost no jewels on. There were cufflinks and the buttons were definitely precious stones and very expensive, but other than that no necklaces, rings, or bracelets were worn. 

“Pft...you still don’t look like anything special,” Daehyun muttered to himself.

“Pardon?” Jongup asked as he leaned in closer, a slightly confused expression on his face.

As if he had been watching like a hawk, Yongguk came up.

“I'll man the door with Himchan. Why don't you two head to the floor and mingle?”

Himchan gave the other a shocked look since he did not want to be stuck with him. But he knew Jongup should go with Daehyun and talk to make a good impression. 

“Oh that's a great idea!” Jongup commented excitedly. “Daehyun, you can introduce me to your friends and everything!”

“Right. You should get to know my friend,” Daehyun replied before grabbing Jongup by the arm and pulling him away with him. 

Himchan made a move to follow, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. When he looked back, he saw Yongguk shaking his head. His shoulders dropped as he watched Jongup disappear into the crowd of people. 

In the hustle of the crowd, Daehyun managed to find Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jungkook once again. They had been mingling with some girls who had come to the party but were quickly distracted when Daehyun came back.

“Well...this is him,” Daehyun stated, giving Jongup a small shove forward as if he were a sacrificial offering to the three males.

“N-nice to meet you,” Jongup said with a small bow. “My name is Moon Jongup.”

“Well that cute last name matches his cute face,” Namjoon stated before winking at the other who quickly turned red with embarrassment. 

“Umm...thank you…” Jongup quickly answered as he rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head back towards Daehyun.

The younger then went back to Daehyun and held onto his arm while watching the other three males cautiously.

Daehyun let out an aggravated sigh and pulled his arm away from Jongup. A small gasp left Jongup’s mouth as he stumbled back a few steps and held his hands in front of himself as he looked a bit ashamed. His fingers nervously played with the button at the bottom of his coat.

“Sorry...I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I...I’ve never been around alphas…” Jongup explained.

With a slight chuckle, Daehyun gave his friends all an entertained look.

“Well then...welcome to where the big boys play,” Daehyun stated, opening his arms and motioning to everyone in the room. “The vast majority of those here are alphas.”

“Hey! Know any available omegas you could introduce me to?” Jungkook asked excitedly.

“Ya! Don’t be so desperate!” Yoongi scolded as he hit the other on the back of his head.

Jongup shifted away from them a little while looking around the room slightly. Since he was an omega, his parents had always been careful not to let him go many places, since they did not want him getting taken advantage of. But now, being in a room filled with a bunch of alphas and others, he was feeling sort of overwhelmed. He glanced back to Daehyun for comfort and reassurance, but he was laughing with his friends.

“It looks like your little omega is startled,” Yoongi stated while pointing at Jongup.

“So? He’s going to have to get used to it,” Daehyun stated.

“Oh I’m not complaining,” Yoongi scoffed. “It’s just good to know for later.”

“How so?” Namjoon asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Just wait and see,” Yoongi assured him with a smile plastered on his face.

“Daehyun...do you want to introduce me to people?” Jongup asked as he walked closer to the older and tugged at his sleeve slightly.

“Anyone important you have to know will be sitting near us during dinner,” Daehyun explained. “I will introduce you to them then if you really want.”

“Oh...okay then,” Jongup said with a small nod of his head.

“You need to loosen up there omega,” Jungkook stated as he hooked one arm around the other’s neck and pulled him in closer.

Jongup let out a small, high pitched, shocked sound as he ducked away from Jungkook and stood there looking at him.

“Sorry...just a bit skittish…” Jongup apologized as he bowed to Jungkook.

“You’re really going to have a lot of work with this one,” Jungkook sighed.

“Tell me about it,” Daehyun sighed while running his fingers through his hair. “He doesn’t look too cute, doesn’t dress well...nothing is all too appealing about him but...there’s no getting out of this wedding.”

Jongup could feel tears coming to his eyes as he listened to how Daehyun told his friends how he was basically not attracted to him even in the slightest sense. But since he did not want to ruin the night, he held back any tears and decided he would do his best to mingle with Daehyun’s friends and meet new people. He had to stop being nervous, jumpy, and scared, and put on a more confident face. After all, he did not want to upset his mate tonight when this ball was for them.

Even though he was not too comfortable, Jongup stayed with Daehyun’s friends until they were called in for dinner to begin. At that time, Daehyun actually hooked his arm through his and guided him to the dining area. Jongup was thrilled that maybe Daehyun was starting to warm up to him, but that all quickly changed.

“Oh you are such a responsible alpha taking care of your soon to be mate,” one of the gentlemen entering the dining hall stated while patting Daehyun on the back.

“Such a strong alpha to be marrying so young,” another person said with a smile on their face.

It was true that Daehyun was marrying early. None of his other alpha friends around his age were looking at marriage quite yet. The idea might have been thrown out there by their parents, but no courting had occurred for them yet. Regardless of his age, his father had been pushing the idea of marriage for three years now. Daehyun was only 21, and typically, families aimed to marry their children when they were between the ages of 23 and 25.

He’s acting like this to get positive attention...Jongup said to himself while doing his best to keep a bright smile on his face. But he must at least be proud of me for behaving. My parents always told me that I must make my mate proud of me and please them.

Just as Daehyun finished talking to him, he stopped walking. He removed his arm from Jongup’s and moved to slide a chair out so the younger could sit. Jongup eagerly sat down and allowed for Daehyun to push his chair back in and take a seat next to him comfortably.

Once they were sitting, there was not even a minute before all of the food started to be brought out. Hot dishes on platters and in bowls started being placed all down the length of the large table. Jongup wanted to talk with Daehyun so he would not feel too awkward with all the eyes roaming over to him, but there were so many servants coming out to the table that there was no good time yet. If he leaned over to speak with Daehyun, he had a feeling he would bump into one of the servers and send food toppling everywhere. That was the last thing he wanted right now.

It was only after a few minutes of all the hustling around that everything calmed down. People were already starting to grab food from the many platters set out in front of them. There were so many kinds of meat, vegetables, and potato dishes that he was not sure what he should grab first. There were even some delicious looking delicacies from the Jung Kingdom that smelled enticing.

Once others started placing food on his plate, Jongup went ahead and did the same. When the omega eventually reached forward to grab some vegetables, his fork collided with Daehyun’s.

“Oh! Sorry! Allow me to help,” Jongup said as he grabbed some vegetables off the plate and placed them on Daehyun’s plate.

The older looked down at his plate and frowned.

“Thanks...but...I don’t like peppers…” Daehyun stated as he started separating them from the rest of the vegetables on his plate.

“My mistake!” Jongup apologized with a frown on his face. “I’ll fix it!”

Before Daehyun could stop him, Jongup was taking all of the peppers off his plate and putting them on his. In turn, he was taking more of the ones he did like and piling them on. Jongup did not only stop there but then selected some meat and placed it on his plate as well. He continued piling food onto his plate until Daehyun grabbed his wrist to stop him. The younger could only pause and look up at him before being pulled in closer.

“You’re making a scene!” Daehyun whispered into his ear.

Jongup looked around to see those sitting close to them were giving him a strange look. He immediately put his fork down and placed his hands in his lap. There was now nothing on his plate, so it was not like he had anything to pick at or begin eating either to seem less strange.

Biting his bottom lip, he was about to grab his fork again, but suddenly a piece of chicken was placed on his plate. His eyes looked up and he saw was Daehyun was pulling his fork from the meat and then reached towards the potatoes and scooped some onto a large spoon and added it to his plate.

“You need to relax,” Daehyun told him with a pat on the shoulder.

He’s caring...Jongup said to himself, releasing a small sigh.

Daehyun leaned in towards and whispered into his ear again, “You’re making me look bad when you’re flustered and a nervous wreck.”

With a deep breath and a small nod of his head, Jongup reached towards the glass of wine sitting in front of him and downed it in a few giant gulps. He figured if he at least got some alcohol into his body that it would help him relax more. Especially since he never really drank back home.

The rest of dinner passed a lot more smoothly with Jongup calming down more thanks to the alcohol. He had socialized a bit with a few of the people around him, and had been more calm and attentive towards Daehyun. It was safe to say that he was fairly certain he had not messed up any more and disappointed Daehyun more.

Dessert was to be served at a later time, so they were all dismissed to go mingle and have fun.

Daehyun was helping Jongin up from his seat when his parents came over to them.

“Son, we need to talk quickly,” King Jung stated as he pat Daehyun on the shoulder.

The older quickly turned his attention back to Jongup and smiled at him.

“Why don’t you go talk with my friends again from earlier? I’m sure they’ll have fun getting to know you more,” Daehyun said in the kindest voice he could muster.

“Alright,” Jongup said with a smile on his face as he stood up. “Don’t be too long,” he said before he walked away.

“He really does seem like such a sweet boy,” Queen Jung chuckled lightly, already very fond of the omega.

Daehyun simply shrugged his shoulders and hummed slightly, showing no real interest. 

“What did you need to talk to me about anyways?” Daehyun asked.

“As you know, this ball is for you and Jongup to officially announce your marriage,” King Jung stated firmly. “So we are going to do that after dessert is served. Things are all planned out to happen that way so we...or should I say you...cannot mess anything up.”

“Soooo...why did you have to tell me about this?” Daehyun questioned.

“Because your father thought you would do something stupid and ruin things,” Queen Jung stated with a roll of her eyes. “I told him it was a preposterous idea.”

“With Daehyun I would not put it past him,” King Jung explained. “Although he has been acting differently with this omega than the others...I do not fully trust his actions.”

“Father…” Daehyun groaned in annoyance.

“All I am asking is that you continue behaving and staying by Jongup’s side,” King Jung said in a calm voice.

“Sweety, I think he gets it,” Queen Jung said with a chuckle. “Now why don’t you go find your sweet omega. Hm? Your friends did not come here to watch of him.”

“Yes, mother,” Daehyun said before dismissing himself.

Daehyun left his parents standing in the dining room as he actually went out to find were Jongup and his friends had gone off too. It did not take him long to find the four of them because he knew they would be somewhere more secluded. And he was right. They were standing in a small corner buy a cleaning supply closet right next to the main staircase. Remaining to the side and out of sight, Daehyun watched, not really able to hear too much since it was so loud and the orchestra was playing.

Daehyun saw Jongup cornered against the wall with the three of them surrounding him. He let out a small chuckle, but he could not find it in him to actually laugh in pure enjoyment like he had expected. He watched as Namjoon hit his head a couple of times, as Yoongi pulled at his clothes, and as Jungkook kept getting impossible close and teased him. Even though he wanted to laugh at the scene, Daehyun found himself cringing instead.

It did not feel right.

Suddenly, he watched as Yoongi opened the closet door and how Jungkook gave Jongup a harsh shove and sent him stumbling inside. Namjoon then shoved the door closed and leaned up against it like nothing had just happened. The three of them high-fived one another and chuckled in their victory at tormenting the omega.

With a quick glance around, Daehyun realized that no one had even noticed what had just taken place in the secluded corner. They were all still busy mingling and having a good time. When he glanced back towards his friends, however, he remembered something Yongguk had told him the night before Jongup arrived.

~~Flashback~~

“So he’s been trained in playing the piano and likes gardening…” Daehyun said after listening to Yongguk read him the information on Jongup so he would at least know the other slightly. “He sounds like a pretty standard omega to me.”

“Well I will agree with you there, Daehyun. He is docile like most omegas and enjoys simple things,” Yongguk said with a nod of his head. “But there is something here that is important to take note of and remember well.”

Daehyun raised his eyebrow and gave Yongguk a strange look. Something important about an omega? They had already gone over the fact that Jongup has no allergies, so he saw nothing else that could be important.

“And what would that be? Does he only sleep on silk or only eat from gold bowls or something?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

Yongguk gave him a stern look before replying, “He’s claustrophobic.”

“He’s claustro-...what?” Daehyun asked with his head tilted to the side.

“Dear God you really don’t pay attention to anything do you?” Yongguk asked with a slight eyeroll. “He’s claustrophobic. That means he doesn’t like small areas.”

“I don’t prefer them either,” Daehyun pointed out. “What makes him so special?”

“You don’t like small spaces but you aren’t claustrophobic. He is.”

“Then explain why that’s so damn important already!” Daehyun shouted in aggravation.

“He gets scared in small spaces and might start to feel sick or even pass out and become unconscious because he can’t breath right,” Yongguk explained.

“Oh...that doesn’t sound good…” Daehyun muttered. “That can really happen?”

“It has happened to him before. So keep that in mind when he is learning the castle. We don’t need him having episodes and passing out somewhere because he is panicked or something,” Yongguk explained. “So tell me you’ll remember this.”

“Yes, yes...I’ll remember,” Daehyun said with a nod of his head and a small dismissive wave of his hand. “He can’t be in small spaces because he’s claustro-something,” he stated with a wave of his hand.

~~End of Flashback~~

“Claustrophobic…” Daehyun whispered to himself, a feeling of panic rising in his chest. “He can’t be in there!”

Without thinking, Daehyun started running towards his friends. Without greeting them or saying anything, he started pulling Namjoon away from the door.

“What’s the rush?” Namjoon asked as he stayed standing where he was.

“Jongup can’t be in there!” Daehyun screamed at his friend. “Move!”

“What do you mean? He just stopped hitting against the door not too long ago,” Namjoon stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

“He gets scared in small spaces and might start to feel sick or even pass out and become unconscious because he can’t breath right.”

“Move!” Daehyun shouted even louder before harshly shoving Namjoon away and throwing open the door.

Light from the room flooded into the dark closet where Jongup way laying on the floor, sweat covering his forehead. One hand was clutching at his chest with his eyes closed. Right away, Daehyun got onto the floor with Jongup and helped the younger to sit up and lean against him.

“Jongup...Jongup it’s alright. You can come out. The door’s open,” Daehyun told him in a panicked voice, brushing some of his hair from his forehead.

Slowly, Jongup started opening his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Daehyun looking down at him with worried eyes. Having the older hold him like that was making his body all nice and warm. The touch of Daehyun was already calming him down, faster than he had ever recovered from something like that. 

But he did not enjoy the feeling for long because he pushed himself up from Daehyun and sat up facing the other. All the meanwhile Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jungkook were standing there with baffled expressions on their faces.

“Sorry just...give me a few minutes and I’ll get up…” Jongup told Daehyun as he cast his eyes down.

Right away Daehyun reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief he always had with him. Leaning forward he lightly blotted it against Jongup’s forehead. Jongup was startled and jumped at first, but then let Daehyun finish wiping his face off.

“Thanks…” Jongup said with a small smile on his face. “I’m already feeling a lot better.”

“That’s a relief,” Daehyun smiled as he shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket.

“You can go now if you’d like. I know you don’t particularly like me so...there’s no reason for you to stay with me…” the younger pointed out.

“No reason for me to stay?” Daehyun asked with a shocked look on his face.

“Remember what you said earlier? About me not being attractive or anything,” Jongup reminded him sadly.

Daehyun clenched his teeth together before reaching out and grabbing the front of Jongup’s clothes. He yanked the other forward, and before Jongup know what was happening, his lips were pressed together with Daehyun’s. His eyes widened in shock at the sparks he felt between him and the older. They had completely forgotten that Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jungkook were still standing there, now with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. 

Instead, Daehyun and Jongup continued kissing. Jongup grabbed onto Daehyun in response to their kiss and moved closer to the older alpha. They even moved so that Jongup was now sitting in Daehyun’s lap with his legs wound around the older’s hips. 

It was not until Daehyun suddenly felt something wet on Jongup’s butt that he broke their kiss.

“We need to stop if you’re going to start getting horny,” Daehyun stated, panting slightly to catch his breath.

“W-what!? I’m not!” Jongup denied with his face slightly red.

“The wetness in your pants says otherwise,” Daehyun stated. “Or have you forgotten omega’s self lubricate?”

Quicker than Daehyun thought possible, Jongup scooted off his lap and sat on the floor not to far from him.

“Oh my gosh, get a room you two!” Yoongi shouted to snap them back to reality.

“We...we can’t just leave…” Jongup said with his face a dark shade of red from embarrassment. “We aren’t to be announced as a couple till after dessert.”

“But we can’t leave you stay down here when you’re well…” Daehyun looked back down to the omegas butt, seeing how his pants were changing color with his self-lubrication.

“Then what are we going to do? Both of our parents will be angry if we just disappear,” Jongup stated in a sad voice.

After a small silence between them all, Daehyun stood up quickly and grabbed onto Jongup’s wrist to pull him up. The younger easily came up and stood next to Daehyun with a confused look on his face.

The alpha pulled him out of the closet and towards the main staircase, stopping about halfway up and facing back towards the room of people. Everyone was still talking and having a good time, not even noticing they were on the stairs.

“Just stand right here,” Daehyun told Jongup with a small smile. 

“What are you going to do?” Jongup asked nervously, as he reached forward and lightly grabbed onto his sleeve.

“I'm making an announcement,” the older stated. 

“Wait! Daeh-”

“EVERYONE! Can I please have your attention!” the alpha called out loudly over everyone, his voice ringing in the large room.

Slowly, people started turning around to face face them. The orchestra went silent, their instruments lowered to show respect that they were also listening. Anyone who was standing walked closer, curious what Daehyun had to say.

“Daehyun…what are you doing sweetie?” Queen Jung asked as she clasped her hands together and moved to the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

“I would like to make an announcement! Daehyun stated as he pulled Jongup closer to him. 

“Daehyun!” King Jung hissed as he stepped forward more. “Stop it this instant!” he said through clenched teeth.

“I would like to introduce everyone to my mate…”

“Daehyun! We have things planned! Stop this!” King Jung said louder this time. 

“This is my mate! Moon Jongup!” Daehyun announced as loud as he could. “He is my omega and I am his alpha!”

Jongup could see all the eyes on them and made an attempt to hide behind Daehyun. But the older was keeping him standing next to him. 

“D-Daehyun…” Jongup whispered when he saw the shocked look on both of their parents faces.

“Thank you for coming tonight everyone!” Daehyun said before turning and running up the stairs, Jongup being pulled right behind him.

“I'm going to kill that boy…” King Jung growled as his face reddened. “We told him to behave!” 

“Honey...breath. It's alright,” Queen Jung told him soothingly. “We should be glad he seems so eager to be matched with someone this time.”

King Jung turned around to face the others who had come that night only to find they had gone back to mingling. He had expected they would be shocked about the sudden announcement, since things were usually done differently...but it seemed no one minded much. Even King and Queen Moon were mingling again, although now with bigger smiles on their faces.

~~~~

Daehyun closed his bedroom door behind him as the two of them stood there panting slightly and laughing.

“How could you make the announcement like that?” Jongup asked with a slightly worried face.

“Don't seem so worried. It's nothing,” Daehyun stated. 

“But… your father seemed so mad. What will we do about tomorrow?” the younger asked. 

“That's not important.”

Daehyun approached Jongup, cupped his face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. But instead of his lips meeting Jongup’s...it met his hand instead.

“Jongup…” Daehyun muttered in shock. 

“If we're going to kiss again...I need to know where we’re at,” Jongup explained. “I can't just keep kissing you and getting…aroused…”

“I've kissed you not to long ago...clearly I have feelings for you,” Daehyun stated with a slightly confused look. 

“So you went from not liking me at all to having feelings?” the confused omega questioned. “That changed quickly.”

Daehyun took a deep breath and took a step back so he could collect himself. He then went and sat down on his bed. 

“Look…originally I wanted to find my own mate. My destined mate. But with my father constantly trying to set me up with omegas...there wasn't going to be a chance for me to find the one,” Daehyun explained. “And you were just another omega being thrown at me out of the blue. Except this time I was told I was going to marry. I was determined to dislike you.”

“So you hated me before you even saw me?” Jongup asked sadly. 

“I...I did…” Daehyun admitted. “But when you hugged me...I felt that spark…”

“The spark only felt between true mates…” Jongup finished with a smile on his face. “If you felt it then why did you act so cold?”

“Because I didn't want to admit it to myself...that I'd found you like that,” Daehyun explained. 

Jongup chuckled and walked over so he could sit next to Daehyun and hold one of his hands. 

“So my alpha was being stubborn and making me suffer instead,” Jongup stated. 

Daehyun looked up and saw Jongup staring at him with an unentertained expression on his face. 

“Sorry about that…” Daehyun apologized. 

“Are you really though?” Jongup questioned. 

Daehyun switched how they were holding hands so he was holding the younger’s now. He moved closer to him and have him a gentle smile before reaching one hand out and gently cupping his cheek. Jongup could not help but nestle into the touch slightly, the warmth and slight tingling sensation being too good to resist. The feeling he could only get from his true alpha.

“I'll admit I was being very selfish,” Daehyun stated wish a shake of his head. “But I'll make it up to you. Give you the attention I should have when we first met. Be the alpha I’m meant to be.”

The next thing Jongup knew, he was pushed back onto the bed. A small gasp left his mouth as he laid there staring up at Daehyun. 

His alpha. 

His mate. 

Daehyun then leaned down and locked his lips with Jongup. The younger instantly looped his arms around Daehyun’s neck and pulled him in closer. They clumsily moved towards the center of the massive bed, where Daehyun then lowered himself so their bodies were pressed together. 

Without meaning to, Jongup let out small whimpers of need. But he could not help it. Being with his mate and touching him was driving him crazy. 

While they continued kissing and holding each other, Daehyun moved his hands down to his omega’s ass. He was not shocked when he found Jongup’s pants were drenched with his lubrication. 

Their kiss broke apart as Daehyun moved his hands to Jongup's pants and pulled them down with ease. Seeing the younger’s erection and dripping hole only made him harder, but Jongup soon covered himself up. 

“Don't be shy,” Daehyun said as he worked on removing his pants. “I want you badly as well.”

“You're…well endowed…” Jongup stated as he swallowed hard upon seeing Daehyun’s erection spring free. 

“Thank you,” Daehyun replied proudly. “I have to be in order to get you pregnant.”

Jongup's face instantly turned bright red at the mention of eventually carrying Daehyun’s children. Their children. 

“I want you to mark me,” Jongup told him nervously. “I know you're mine… but I wasn't others to know to.” 

Daehyun quickly discarded the rest of his clothes before smirking at the younger. 

“You want a mark? I'll give you a mark,” the alpha stated. 

Right away Jongup's clothes were discarded to. The nervous omega’s legs were spread as Daehyun settled between them. 

“You're already so wet down here,” the older growled. “Getting ready for me.”

Jongup bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. He could feel his slick against his thighs and butt, he knew his body was desperately craving his alpha.

“I...I've never done anything down there…” Jongup mentioned. 

“Good,” Daehyun said happily as he pressed a finger against the younger’s puckered hole. “Then I can really take your virginity.”

With that, he pushed his finger into the awaiting hole and delved into the tight heat.

Mmmnnn…!” Jongup groaned, clutching onto the sheets beneath him. “Please… if we're doing this...I need more.”

“Shouldn't we take it slow so you don't get hurt?” the older questioned while slowly moving his finger. 

“I might be an omega…but we're not as fragile as society makes us out to be,” Jongup explained. “We self lubricate for a reason. So we can take an alpha without getting completely torn apart. I'm not made of glass.”

After Jongup said that, Daehyun shoved two more fingers into him and started moving them quite roughly. Jongup, however, did not seem to mind by the loud moans flying from his mouth. 

It only took a few minutes of Jongup moaning on the mattress for Daehyun to lose it. He could not stand watching Jongup like this when he knew he could bring him even more pleasure. 

“I need you,” Daehyun said in a deep voice. 

“Then take me,” Jongup told him as he spread his legs even more.

A small growl left Daehyun’s lips before he pounded on Jongup and thrust fully into him without any hesitation. The pleasured sound that left the younger’s lips was music to his ears and immediately fueled Daehyun to thrust hard and fast. His body was telling him to mark and breed his mate. 

The tight grip on his hips felt so good, Daehyun’s fingertips digging into his soft skin. He feels like a ragdoll as he just lays there and basks in the feeling of bliss. 

Daehyun had a good pace going when he suddenly pulled out. The alpha saw the confused look his omega was giving him, but he also realized his mate was too out of breath to say anything. So instead, without a single word, he flipped his mate over so he was now on his hands and knees.

The pleading look Jongup gave Daehyun when he looked back behind him quickly drove him over the edge. The alpha swiftly thrust into him again, gripping harder onto Jongup’s hips than before.

“Yes! Just like that!” Jongup moaned breathily as his head dropped down in pleasure.

“I'll make you feel so good!” Daehyun panted before reaching one hand forward and grabbing onto his erection.

Once he grabbed onto Jongup’s erection, the younger instantly started moving his hips, pushing back against him eagerly. He bucked them back against Daehyun as if his life depended on it. In turn, he also moved his erection in the older male’s hand, giving him even more pleasure.

“Please make me cum, alpha!” Jongup cried out in pure pleasure. He was being so overwhelmed with pleasure that he had actually started to cry, unable to hold back any longer. “Cum inside and mark me as yours!”

Daehyun then bent over Jongup, his chest pressed up against the younger’s back, and started to thrust into him even harder. He was going to make Jongup his.

Jongup could feel how he was starting to nip at his shoulder and neck, looking for the right spot to bite down and mark him. He could feel Daehyun’s hot breath against his sweaty skin, and hear his ragged breathing in his ear.

Still feeling overwhelmed with all the pleasure, Jongup had to work extra hard to stay on his hands and knees and not collapse onto the bed in a worn out mess.

“You want me to breed you,” Daehyun huffed into his ear.

“Yes! Yes, alpha!” Jongup called out loudly. “Breed me!”

“You want my mark on your skin, to show off that you’re claimed,” the older growled next, as he started biting a bit harder against his skin.

“I want your mark on my skin! On my neck where others can see it! I’ll wear it proudly!” he shouted desperately.

“Then allow me…” Daehyun said right before biting hard on Jongup’s neck, hard enough to draw blood.

The younger could not help but cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain as he felt Daehyun sinking his teeth into his neck. Just as he felt himself nearing the peak of pleasure from the bite, he felt Daehyun cum inside of him. Filling him with his warm, sticky cum. While the older was filling him, he never stopped thrusting or stroking his erection. That is what eventually pushed Jongup over the edge, causing him to cum as well.

When they were both finished cumming, Daehyun released his bite on the younger’s neck. He also released his hold on Jongup’s cock, bringing his hand up and licking the white substance from his fingers with a small chuckle. As he enjoyed the taste of his mate, he suddenly felt the younger slip from his hold and off his now flaccid cock. 

Jongup landed with a light thud against the bed, his eyes closed. Panicked, Daehyun leaned down and nudged his shoulder worriedly.

“Jongup...!? Jongup!?” Daehyun called desperately. 

Leaning down, he placed a finger by the younger’s nose. Thankfully, he felt his breathing and sighed with relief. 

“Oh thank God...he just passed out…” Daehyun whispered to himself before he pat Jongup on the head gently and smiled down at him.

A few minutes later, Jongup woke up to his head resting in Daehyun’s lap. He went to bolt up, but pain ran through his butt and back, causing him to have to stay still.

“Woah there! You don’t have to move or panic,” Daehyun said with a calm smile on his face. “Just rest there for a while longer.”

“H-how long have I been like this?” Jongup asked as he looked up at Daehyun.

“You passed out right after we finished for the most part and I think maybe an hour has passed now,” Daehyun said as he thought a little. “But that gave me plenty of time to clean you up. There was so much cum on your ass and thighs and I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable when you woke up.”

Right away, Jongup covered his face with his hands and let out an embarrassed sound. He could not believe that he had passed out so soon after they had finished. He had always imagined snuggling with his alpha as they talked. 

“I must be the worst mate ever for doing that,” Jongup stated with his hands still covering his face.

Chuckling, Daehyun grabbed the younger’s hands and moved them before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. He was happy when Jongup kissed him back and could feel him smiling into the kiss.

“You were marked, and fucked hard. It actually makes me proud that you were so worn out by this,” Daehun admitted, a pleased smile crossing his face. “But I can tell you’re still really tired from all of this and I want you to rest more.”

“But-”

“No. You’re my mate and you need rest,” Daehyun told him firmly. “I won’t take no for an answer. Any talking we need to do can happen in the morning when you’re more alert.”

“What about the people downstairs who came here for us?” Jongup questioned.

“My parents will take care of things,” Daehyun said with a nod of his head. “And anyways...everyone down there will know what we’ve just done.”

“What? How?” Jongup questioned, his eyes widening slightly. 

“Well first off, I dragged you up here to my room after announcing you’re my mate,” Daehyun stated off with. “And secondly...don’t you smell it?”

For the first time, Jongup smelled the air and gasped. It smelled heavily of their pheromones. The entire room reeked of them and their sweat and scent. This heavy aroma was not something that could be stopped by a door. Surely everyone downstairs were getting a faint whiff of it by now.

“We made it smell so bad…!” Jongup stated with a horrified expression on his face.

Daehyun chuckled before he easily moved Jongup and laid down next to him before pulling a huge fluffy cover up over them.

“You’re much more manageable when you’re in a good mood,” Jongup said with a giant smile.

“Because my fantastic mate put me in that great mood!” Daehyun said as he watched Jongup close his eyes and yawn slightly. “Now sleep. Rest. Gather your strength again.”

Jongup nodded his head and rested it on Daehyun’s chest so he could listen to the sound of his alpha’s heart and let it lull him to sleep. He had always dreamed that meeting his alpha would end with something like this. Sure, the beginning had not gone as he had hoped, but at least things were going great now.

“I love you,” Jongup nervously said, biting his lips.

“I love you too, Jongup. My mate,” Daehyun responded.

“Good night...my mate…” the younger said in a happy tone as his eyes finally closed all the way, his body giving in to sleep.

“My mate is so cute. Good night,” Daehyun said, feeling the proudest he ever had in his entire life.


End file.
